


Memories

by Wallwalker



Series: Our Haven [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: ffvii_100, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about creating new memories.<br/>(Tifa x Barret drabble collection, for ffvii_100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memento

You never took pictures back home. Your wife took lots of ‘em, kept huge albums... all lost in the fire. Not for lack of lookin’, either.

When you got to Midgar, got wrapped up in AVALANCHE... you never took pictures. You got mad if anybody did. They’d just make Shinra’s job easier; if they wanted to catch you, make ‘em work for it, you said.

Now, though, you can’t take enough; you ain’t losin’ any more memories. You get snaps of everything - Tifa rolling her eyes, Marlene laughing, Marlene’s off-focus shots of you and Tifa hugging. 

They’re all perfect.


	2. Snapshot

Tifa still missed the other AVALANCHE members; she even had a photograph, a candid instant shot taken by Marlene. Barret would’ve destroyed it at the time, if he had noticed; he didn’t want pictures of AVALANCHE floating around. But Tifa hung onto it, asking Marlene to let it be their secret; she’d keep it safe.

She was glad she had it after the Plate fell. And Barret hadn’t even scolded her for keeping it. That spoke volumes.

Things had been different, then. Not better, not easier, but... simpler. They’d had a purpose there. She wasn’t sure what hers was anymore.


	3. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene and Barret talk about home.

“I never wanted Midgar to be home for so long,” Papa tells you, years after. He’s still strong, but he’s not so angry anymore; you can see the tiredness in his face. If it wasn’t for Miss Tifa, you wonder if he’d be too tired to move as fast as he does. “Not for a sweet girl like you.”

“I know.” Midgar was a dirty place, both physically and emotionally. You’re glad you don’t remember more than that. “But it wasn’t home.”

He blinks. “Wasn’t it?”

“No.” You take his hands, both metal and flesh. “My home's with my family.”


	4. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa had it worse.

Tifa doesn’t say much that night. You can’t blame her. She’s sitting in a place that used to be her home, and they’ve built it back up so no one would ever know what they did to it. In a way you think that’s worse than seeing your home all burnt out and shattered. At least you never have to question what happened. She’s a tough girl, keepin’ it together like that. You ain’t sure you could’ve done it if you hadn’t had Marlene. 

Looking at Tifa, though, makes it easier to keep going. You aren’t gonna let her down.


	5. Before the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to meet Don Corneo.

“You sure about this?”

Tifa hands shook as she smoothed her dress. “This is important,” she said. “You know that!”

“Well, yeah, but this ain’t the only option!” 

“We can’t charge in! Corneo’s ruthless, Barret!”

“That’s what _I’m_ saying,“ he started, but choked back the anger. “I know you can handle it, but... now? After what happened?”

She finally caught his eyes in the mirror. “Cloud said he’d be okay. You believe him, right?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “He’ll be fine.”

“Then I’ll trust him too.”

“Hm.” He frowned. He knew when he was beat. “Just... be careful, Tifa.”

“I will.”


	6. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First visit to Cosmo Canyon.

“I’ve dreamed of comin’ here for years.” 

Tifa stood beside him, staring down at the canyon with him. “The way you talked about it... at first I thought you already had.”

“Nah... never exactly had time for a vacation. Marlene an’ I would’ve come here by now, if I could’ve. I promised her we’d see it one day.” He sighed shortly, wiping the dust and sweat from his brow. “Now I’m here, an’ she’s stuck in Midgar, and...” 

He didn’t have to say it. Jessie, Wedge, Biggs... all gone. 

“Don’t give up,” Tifa said gently. “We’ll all come back together, someday.”


	7. Wellspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako wellsprings in the mines. (Barret only, pre-game.)

The miners sometimes found wellsprings as they dug, places where the Lifestream would bubble up from below as they dug. Most of the miners figured they were a good omen, and the miner who first spotted the gleam of bright light below them was called lucky, or even blessed. 

(Barret had found one, long time ago, had laughed like a kid as the green light glowed through his fingers. He’d proposed the next morning, and she’d said yes.)

Maybe that was why they’d been so quick to believe Shinra’s pretty words about Mako energy, even though they’d barely understood them.


	8. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd never killed a man before.

The punk went down after one kick to the chest, dead before hitting the ground.

Tifa was pale, and her hands were tremblin’. She had a scratch on one arm, but nothing serious. We were lucky. Bastard fought like he knew how to use that knife of his. 

She’d never killed a man before, I could see it. I wanted to talk her through it, tell her she’d had no choice, it was him or her... but I remembered my first kill. It wouldn’t have helped. “We’ve gotta go,” I said instead.

She nodded, and followed me back in silence.


	9. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's all go together.

When we first met in Midgar, we were both lost. I was surviving without a purpose; you knew what you wanted, but you and Marlene were struggling to get by. We helped each other survive, found reasons to fight... even when it was painful.

It’s strange, but I miss those days. Life’s easier now, and yet... I miss the struggle, and I know you miss it too. That’s why you're hunting for new energy sources. It makes you feel useful again. 

I miss that. I miss you too, and so does Marlene. When she’s old enough... let’s all go together.


	10. Predictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to feel trapped again.

You and Barret are quiet on the way to Kalm. 

You’re still not sure how you got out of Shinra Tower, but you’re grateful to whatever got you out of those holding cells. You don’t like feeling trapped, sitting there and wondering if this was your fault for insisting on sneaking into the tower.

Barret is quiet, listening out for patrols. But he said the same thing after the second bombing, ranting about how predictable he must’ve been, promising the next time would be different.

You can’t let Shinra stay ahead. You all have to beat them, somehow. But how?


	11. Atomic Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't sell weapons like that just anywhere.

They don’t sell gunarms just anywhere. Most shops didn’t like doing business with techno-freaks. You had to know where to look.

Sometimes, you had to deal with it yourself.

“Looks pretty dangerous,” Tifa said as you both inspected your handwork. It wasn’t a gun, but the blades you’d salvaged from those reapers were extra-sharp. “You sure you’re up to it? We haven’t practiced hand-to-hand in a while.”

“I’ll be fine. The gatling’s jamming too much.” You turn and slash a couple times, make sure they’re steady. 

“Just watch out. Please.” 

“’Course I will!” 

Yeah, this’ll do fine, if you’re careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, they do sell them. But considering that Barret and Dyne are the only people who have weapon-arms, it makes no sense, so I'm poking at the gameplay/storyline divide a bit.)


	12. At the 11th Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa has to stay behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for fic_promptly.

It’s easier not to talk about it.

They all want Tifa to go with them. She would... but with Cloud there they don’t need another fighter, and they do need Jessie and Biggs and Wedge. So she has to stay behind, take care of Marlene. Even Barret can’t deny that.

(Things feel wrong with Cloud there, stiff and stifled. She hopes that’ll change.)

Barret’s the last out, after his goodbyes with Marlene. Tifa touches him on the shoulder before he leaves. “Don’t die,” she says softly. “Please.”

He relaxes. For a moment, things feel right.

“Don’t worry. I’m comin’ back.”


	13. Conflagration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other three don't know what this explosion will turn into.   
> (But they will.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortly before the first reactor mission.

The kids talk about it.

You don’t. Tifa doesn’t. Neither of you _have_ to talk about it, because you’ve been hating Shinra long enough that you don’t have to. Maybe you don’t know each other’s reasons, but you get it. You think she does too.

The kids, though... they’re following your lead, like you used to, and they’re excited. They know how hot fire burns. They don’t know how many fires you’ll have to start before this ends. They might run, if they knew.

So you both let them talk. When they feel the heat... they’re smart. They’ll learn fast.


	14. Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think he's just the muscle.

People think that Barret’s just the muscle.

Tifa asks him to come with her to buy black-market booze, and she does the talking. And they see little of her under the large, dark coats she wears - Wall Market’s a bad place for beautiful women, even fighters. He could see why they think that he’s the bodyguard.

They’re all wrong, though. See, Tifa’s smart and tough, and she’s good at negotiating, but she doesn’t have Barret’s experience. She could spot scams, but can’t always find the best deals. But him? He’s dealt with merchants before. So if he approves, she listens.


	15. Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage in Midgar.

“Papa!?” 

The room was suddenly pitch-black. Another outage, Barret thought, frowning. They were happening more often lately.

“It’s alright.” Barret relaxed. Tifa was with Marlene. Good. “He’s just over there.” She raised her voice. “You can hear me, right?”

“Loud ‘n clear,” he answered. He kept the gun by his side, and reached out with his good hand. “I’ll be over there soon, Marlene! Don’t worry!”

“Be careful, Papa,” she called back.

Barret laughed. “Always am!”

(He had done all right that time, he thought as he reached Marlene’s bed and took Tifa's outstretched hand. He had only stumbled once.)


	16. Proof of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barret insisted on speaking to his daughter from time to time.

The toy cat fidgeted nervously. “They’ll call here,” he said. “You’ll have five minutes.” 

Barret nodded. What’d the bastard expect him to do? Thank him?

He glanced up at Tifa, gesturing toward the phone. She smiled, but shook her head. Later, she mouthed. And Barret could understand; she needed to hear from her father first. Still... Tifa would get a chance too. He’d make sure of that. She might not’ve known her since the start, but that didn’t mean she wasn't-

The phone rang; Barret snatched it up. “Hello!?” 

“Hi, Papa!” 

Marlene sounded so happy, as if nothing was wrong.


	17. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them sleep much that night, and not for lack of trying.

It’s hard to sleep alone. You and Tifa shared a bed in Midgar, because it made sense. People joked about it, but it was just nice to be with someone you could trust in that dirty city. You didn’t know if she felt the same, though, not until she showed up in your room that first night in Kalm. 

Even with her, you barely sleep that night. Marlene’s not there, and you don’t wanna think about what Cloud said, but you can’t help it. The two of you lie there, neither of you sleeping, just... trying to process it all.


	18. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourning the lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for fic_promptly.

“We can't bring 'em back,” Barret said, looking at the letters carved in stone.

He saw Tifa nod out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't blame her for not saying much. They'd both known what would happen when AVALANCHE started fighting, but seeing this was different. There were so many names, and those were just the people Reeve could identify.

 _The dead of Midgar,_ it said above, _gone too soon._

“Was it worth it?” he asked, looking at her.

“I don't know,” she answered, blinking back tears. “But you're right. All we can do is keep going.”


	19. Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original game canon birthday fic. Nudity, but only because it mentions a bathtub.

Barret sighed with pleasure as the tub filled, the pipes humming behind him. Hot water was an unbelievable luxury after a day of travelling.

The door behind him opened and shut, and Tifa gasped slightly as she breathed in the steam in the air. “Everything good?” he asked, smiling. 

“Yes, Marlene’s in bed.” She slipped into the tub beside him, already undressed, and leaned onto his shoulder. “I’m glad you got home before the snowstorm hit.”

“Tell me about it,” he answered, giving her a hug. “It’s way nicer here.”

“Mmm-hmm.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Barret.”


	20. The Only Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fic. Angsty. Goes with the idea that Barret's birthday apparently happened during the game's events, which is a horrifying thought.

He’d told them not to think about his birthday this year. No distractions, he’d said. They were finally attacking the only thing Shinra cared about, and everything else would just get in the way. 

Maybe they’d listened. Maybe he was the only one who’d been kneeling at the ruined entrance to Sector 7, tears running down his face, and wondering how ironic it was that this was the day he didn’t care whether he lived or died anymore. 

He could barely feel Tifa’s hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t listening; the ringing in his ears was too loud. But when he looked up - when he finally turned to tell her to let him be, ‘cuz much as he loved her he wasn’t gonna be able to deal with anything else just then - he realized she was saying something important. 

“Barret! You've got to listen to me; I think Marlene’s alive!”

He caught only bits and pieces after that - Tifa mentioning that Aeris had kept her safe, Cloud saying he could lead them there - but he didn’t care. All he could think was how much he hoped they were right, that Marlene was at least okay, that she hadn’t died with the rest of his friends. At least the others had made their peace, they’d understood what might happen. Marlene… how could she? She was just a baby.

It was all a blur. The sweet lady in the house, leading him upstairs - and then was Marlene poking her head out to look at him, grinning happily. “Papa? Papa! You are okay!”

He’d just almost lost her, and she was happy because he was okay. The dam inside of him broke again, but this time they were tears of joy, and when he fell to his knees it was to grab her and hug her tight. He wanted to thank everyone - Elmyra for taking care of her, Aeris for getting her there, Tifa for trusting in Aeris and making sure his daughter would be okay. Hell, he wasn’t even mad at Cloud; he’d gotten them all out alive, and back to her. 

“Daddy!” Marlene giggled as he kissed her cheeks. “Your whiskers are poking me!” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry, Marlene. I’m just so glad to see you.”

His daughter was okay. She was safe, and she was laughing. That was the only present he needed.


	21. 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday drabble.

Marlene’s doing most of the decorating. She’s young enough to be excited, but tall enough now to reach most of the tree. Tifa just has to put the star on top.

Barret’s the one baking the cookies this year. He’s usually out for part of the season; this time he’s back home, and he’s making the most of it. He hasn’t made real cookies like this since back in Corel. 

He’ll get some help wrapping them later; Tifa will still be awake, although Marlene will probably pass out. He’s gotta make presents for everyone. He hopes they all like gingerbread.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day-after-holiday drabble.

There are plenty of songs about celebrations, presents and holiday cheer, but no one ever sings about the cleanup. 

Tifa’s not in any hurry. When she was a kid her father would want everything clean before they went to bed, so she would be sweeping up ribbons and bits of paper instead of enjoying her presents. Now she’s old enough to take her time. And they’re too comfortable to get up; Marlene’s sitting in her lap and looking at her new picture book, and Barret’s dozing off beside them, and the fire is roaring.

It’s fine. The mess would wait.


	23. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barret waits for Tifa to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Barret's birthday was (possibly) in Midgar, would New Year's Day have happened about the time Meteor showed up?

“Hell of a thing,” Barret muttered, staring at the sky. The Meteor’s glow drowned out the stars. 

Nobody would answer. If Shinra was listening, they didn’t seem to care. And Tifa was still unconscious… but maybe she was aware. Maybe hearing his voice would help. 

“Folks in Junon, they always had big parties when the year changed,” he continued. “A few days ago they were celebratin’, and now they’re up lookin’ at that, knowin’ they might all die soon. Really makes you wonder what they’re going through.” 

He wished he had some happier news to tell. That would help more.


	24. Rock Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa picks up an old hobby again. Post-canon.

It felt good to climb again. 

Tifa made it to the top of the rock face in good time, laughing as she hauled herself over. Cosmo Canyon was like the mountains around Nibelheim in that regard, rock with plenty of handholds and footholds and places to actually put pitons. In Midgar, well, she’d done her best to learn free climbing, although not so much after she’d met Barret and Marlene; Marlene had been young enough to imitate her, and too young to climb safely. 

It was quite a rush, standing on top of a cliff with the sunset in her eyes. Made her feel like a kid again, only better, because she’d been too afraid to do this for a long time after she’d fallen. Learning how to guide people along the trails had been her way of facing her fears; it had taken her several years to work up the nerve, and she was glad she had. 

She checked her phone and smiled. Barret had left her a couple of messages about dinner; he’d stopped asking her to be careful, because he’d finally gotten the point that she was always careful. 

Time to rappel back down. She was starving.


	25. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene wanted a dog.

Barret knew he was in trouble when Tifa found Marlene playing with one of the strays outside of the bar. Fortunately the dog was pretty friendly, probably an old breeding hound who'd gotten away from her keepers. That didn't mean that she was a good dog to keep, though, since she was covered in mange and parasites and probably full of worms. 

"I almost hated to separate them," Tifa told him, while they made Marlene take another bath. A cold water bath, no less; they were out of hot water for the day, as much as he didn't like it. "She was so sweet, and the dog really loved her. They were so sad."

"Yeah," Barret said, shaking his head. "She's always liked pets. Especially stray dogs - they just came right up to her, even when she was tiny." 

Tifa looked back at the bathroom, watching Marlene splash around. For a second it looked like she might've been thinking about an old pet too. He'd grown up surrounded by animals, and he missed that. But they couldn't have one now; they might end up having to leave too fast, and wouldn't be able to take it with 'em. Or worse, what if something happened to it? Lots of sick animals down there, and places where anybody or anything could get badly hurt. 

He'd cried for a couple of days when his Papa's old cat had died; he'd been young, but it had hurt him, even though that old cat hadn't always been the nicest pet. With the way Marlene loved dogs, losing one would just break her heart even more. No, he couldn't do that to her until they were safe, or until she was old enough to understand that they weren't safe. 

"That's another reason you're fighting, right?" Tifa said, finally breaking the silence. 

He frowned, listening to Marlene splashing in the tub. She didn't complain about the cold water as much anymore. "It'd be nice to have a dog. An' maybe a cat, too. But... not now."

"We'll find her one later, when we're somewhere safe." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to her. She's too quiet in there." 

He snorted out a quick laugh. "Yeah. Good idea." The three of them safe, together... he liked how that sounded. 

Marlene giggled as Tifa walked in. His sweet girl was never sad for long.


	26. Don't Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short conversation while waiting for Cloud to help sneak them past the guards in the Shinra Tower.

Cloud was running ahead, trying to stay quiet and sneak behind the guards. He’d wave them through, he said. 

Tifa glanced back, then did a double-take, blinking. Was it her imagination, or were Barret’s knees actually shaking? “You okay?” she whispered, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible; he didn’t like being fussed over, especially on missions. 

“Damn stairs,” he answered with a quick frown. “They weren’t a bad idea, I guess. That climb's just rough for a guy like me.”

“Better than being caught.” She glanced ahead, watched Cloud step out of sight of one particularly suspicious guard. Had to make sure he wasn’t waiting for them. “If we’d busted in, they would’ve overwhelmed us by now, right?”

“Yeah. Prob’ly.” He sighed quietly. “Let’s just hope I can get through this.”

She leaned in, pecked him on the cheek - all they had time for, at that moment. “We’ve come this far. We’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” he answered, actually starting to smile. He looked like he wanted to say more, but glanced back up. “Heads up - Spikey’s ready for us.” 

She turned around, feeling herself flush as she caught Cloud’s expressionless stare. So much for not getting caught.


End file.
